


The Best Things in Life Are Free

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Fanart, Gen, Goblins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Stagepageandscreen's fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Things in Life Are Free

I've got two art posts to make for the **[spncasefic](http://spncasefic.tumblr.com/)** challenge, plus my own fic! So here's the first of the three, my art for stagepageandscreen's story The Best Things in Life are Free. Read it **[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741061)** on AO3!  
Part case, part fairy tale, there are kind of spoilers in one of the art pieces (for characters that feature in the story - so don't cross that line if you'd rather know nothing at all about the case before reading).  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/26125303824/in/dateposted/)  
Here's a close up/detail from the banner  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/26640411012/in/photostream/)  
Because I'd over committed myself for April and May, I only had time for one illustration  
SPOILERS AHOY  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
There's a great description in the story of Sam and Dean encountering their adversary, Rumpelstiltskin, in a forest, surrounded by goblins and a wolf, and this is what I've tried to represent.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/26705709766/in/photostream/)

**Processy stuff:**  
Stagepage said she was imagining Rumpelstiltskin like a blond Sebastian Stan, so I used a photo ref of Sebastian for the face, and regency costume refs for his body and clothes.  
A couple of in progress shots for ya:  
Sketching in the villain Rumpelstiltskin - the wolf is from a sculpture by Wendy Klemperer who uses twigs and metal to create some really cool sculptures of animals (check her work out, it's awesome).  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/26705711766/in/photostream/)  
Starting to colour  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/26459014980/in/photostream/)  
Once I'd coloured the main figures I paintified a photo of an aspen wood that I saved ages ago because it was so beautiful, layered over a few different lighting effects, then finished off by adding a few goblins.

References and resources:  
Seb Stan's face ref (tee hee!)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/26127679284/in/dateposted/)  
the trees for the background  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/26734060285/in/photostream/)  
The pattern on Rumpel's waistcoat  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/26667867171/in/photostream/)  
One of Wendy Klemperer's wolves  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/26127722694/in/dateposted/)  



End file.
